deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Pier Gerlofs Donia vs. Zhu Yuanzhang
It's a new year and a new season, starting with a fight to celebrate two revolutionaries who fought against corrupt governments. These two aren't as famous or advanced as Washington and Bonaparte but they are similar and yet opposites. Both had great success at sea and are from the blackpowder era but one comes from the West and the other from the East, one was successful in toppling his rulers and became the new leader of his lands while the other failed and died of grief. Pier Gerlofs Donia, the Frisian giant who took up arms against the Landsknechts with their own weapons! Zhu Yuanzhang, the Ming leader who sent the Mongols running with his innovative new technology! Who is Deadliest? Pier Gerlofs Donia "Butter, bread, and green cheese: whoever cannot say that is not a true Frisian." Short Range:Katzbalger Pier's blade is 31 inches long, weighs 3 pounds, used primarily for cutting but can also stab, and has a s-shaped guard for blocking cuts. Mid Range:Pike Donia's spear is 10 feet long, weighs 5.5 pounds, used primarily for countering cavalry, and perfect for formation combat. Long Range:Arquebus Pier's firearm has a range of 328 feet 1 inch, fires one .69 caliber musket ball, weighs 11 pounds, and is a matchlock with a stave to stabilize it. Special Weapon:Zweihander Donia's sword is 7 feet long, weighs 6.2 pounds, and is his signature weapon for decapitating his many enemies in battle. Zhu Yuanzhang "A good millitary man first surpress moving enemies with stability, then bewilder them with ease, finally crush them with joy." Short Range:Dao Zhu's blade is 36 inches long, weighs 2.5 pounds, used primarily for cutting but can also stab, and is easy to use with a single hand. Mid Range:Qiang Yuanzhang's spear is 9 feet long, weighs 6.6 pounds, has a tassel for distracting enemies, and is called "The King of Weapons". Long Range:3-Barrel Pole Gun Zhu's firearm has a range of 30 feet, fires three .69 caliber lead balls, weighs 11 pounds, and acts similarly to a hand cannon with a wooden handle for stabilizing it. Special Weapon:Mechanical Landmine Yuanzhang's explosive has multiple detonations up to 25, weighs 10 pounds, and is activated by someone trying to take the spears out of its ground or its wire being tripped. X-Factors Armor:Pier Gerlofs Donia and his Frisians wear steel breastplates, helmets, and chainmail that weigh 32 pounds. Zhu Yuanzhang and his Ming wear iron-studded leather lamellar and bronze helmets that weigh 14 pounds and use rattan shields which weigh 5 pounds. Experience:Pier Gerlofs Donia fought the Habsburg Empire and their allies which included Landsknechts but ultimately lost the war. Zhu Yuanzhang overthrew the Yuan Dynasty in a revolt, defeated other rebels during the same period, and forced the Mongols out of China. Tactics:Both of these warriors are similar in that their greatest tactics were at sea, Pier Gerlofs Donia was a master of piracy tactics and Zhu Yuanzhang was a master of naval warfare. Both were still skilled with infantry however, Pier had his Frisians fight in guerrilla warfare and Zhu had his Ming trained in Shaolin and Wudang Kung Fu. Notes Voting ends on January 8th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. Fight takes place in the Netherlands where Zhu Yuanzhang and four Ming soldiers have been hired to kill Pier Gerlofs Donia and four Frisian rebels. The Battle Burgundian Netherlands Pier Gerlofs Donia and four of his Frisian rebels are resting in the mountains after another successful pirate raid against the Habsburgs. While Pier converses with his men and sharpens his legendary Zweihander, one of them scouts the area for intruders and resources before spotting several branches sticking out of the ground. As he approaches them, the Frisian realizes that these are spears although they don't look European with the tassels but any weapons will help their efforts. "Kijk hier!" (Over here, look!) Donia and his men turn to see the rebel pull out a spear...and immediately get blown up by the Mechanical Landmine which sends his head tumbling down to them. The Frisians are unable to get past their shock when they hear several people marching towards them. "準備開火了！" "Maak je klaar om te vuren!" (Get ready to fire!) Both leaders shout but Zhu Yuanzhang's Ming soldiers started first and get the first shot off with their 3-Barrel Pole Guns which bounces off Gerlofs' steel breastplate. The Arquebus shot afterwards has much better results, punching right through the iron-studded leather lamellar of a Ming and through his heart. Another soldier has more luck and sends a second lead ball through a rebel's eye but in the chaos, neither side can get another hit and drop their firearms for melee weapons. "In rekening brengen!" (Charge!) "堅守陣地！" (Hold your ground!) Pier and his Frisians charge at Zhu and his Mings who hold out their Qiangs to stop the charge but once again the steel breastplates beat out the iron-studded leather lamellar. The extra length of the Pikes help too as one soldier takes a stab to the leg and another gets impaled through the stomach, causing him to fall over with the weapon left in him and bleed out. The rebels now are only wielding swords which Yuanzhang takes advantage of by distracting one of them with rapid tassel movements before plunging the spear point into his throat. Donia roars in fury and cleaves through the wooden shaft with his Zweihander, sending his foe scrambling backwards before drawing his Dao and Rattan shield. The last Frisian cautiously approaches the remaining Ming and dodges a Qiang thrust before swinging at the man's throat with his Katzbalger, causing it to spurt out blood. Unfortunately that left the rebel open for the other soldier to slash his Dao at the back of his neck, completely cutting through and sending his head rolling next to his ally's. Pier has been dominating Zhu in their duel with his longer weapon and giant size causing his foe to rely purely on his martial arts training and speed to stay alive. Yuanzhang gets frustrated with only being able to take pot shots that don't get past the chainmail and makes a terrible mistake with charging into Donia to knock him over. Pier takes the impact with ease and punches Zhu into the face, making his nose bleed from the force and causing him to fall over, before swinging the Zweihander down at him. The massive sword demolishes Yuanzhang's Rattan shield and is only kept away from cutting off his arm by the last Ming's Dao blocking it. He still has a nasty cut and grimaces as he drops the shield and fights through the pain to get back up only to see his soldier's sword fly through the air followed by his head and Donia stomping towards him again. Zhu has an idea and baits Pier into taking another massive swing by pretending to be sluggish from his wounds and narrowly dodges the Zweihander which gets stuck in the dirt from the force of the swing. The Frisian barely avoids losing his hand and gets a deep wound on his palm which he yells off and draws his Katzbalger to keep on fighting the Ming. Yuanzhang starts gaining ground with his longer and lighter Dao made for single-handed combat but once again gets overconfident and his cut gets blocked by the s-shaped guard before he gets headbutted by Donia. Zhu cries out in pain as the blow gives him a headache and Pier seizes the opportunity to thrust forward with his Katzbalger. The Ming gasps as his heart is run through and the Frisian lets him topple to his knees as he retrieves his Zweihander and takes a moment to gather his strength. Yuanzhang yells in horror as Donia yells out in triumph and stabs the 7-foot blade down on the bronze helmet first, actually punching through a bit but it doesn't kill his foe yet. Unluckily Zhu still suffers for a couple more seconds before Pier's Zweihander cuts off another of his foe's heads and grabs it with his bad hand before lumbering up a hill. Pier Gerlofs Donia uses his Zweihander as a cane to steady himself before he raises Zhu Yuanzhang's head up in the air and cries out in the victory. "Vrijheid voor Friesland!" (Freedom for Frisia!) Winner:Pier Gerlofs Donia Expert's Opinion In this battle of blackpowder rebels, Pier Gerlofs Donia won due to his superior technology in the Arquebus and his more practical Zweihander along with having better armor and fighting with his men in battle. Zhu Yuanzhang had a good sword in the Dao but the Katzbalger held its own against it and his Qiang narrowly prevailed as the better spear but he wasn't used to this style of combat and his Eastern martial arts couldn't match the Western giant's guerrilla warfare tactics despite being historically more successful. Category:Blog posts